


Truth or Dare

by Moonlion1994



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlion1994/pseuds/Moonlion1994
Summary: Was on Fanfiction.net but I've decided to put it here also feel free to put a truth or a dare in the comment
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Rua/Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 2





	Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare 

Me: Okay I figured while I wait for a Laptop I would do this 

Leo: Seriously Truth or Dare 

Me: Yup 

Luna: Rules are what exactly 

Me: Incest truths and dares are allowed and dares must be reasonable nothing to crazy 

Leo: And who are in this story 

Me: Please take a look at the portal behind you (Leo and Luna looked behind them and all of a sudden Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Carly, Kalin, Dexter, and Patty fell through it) Luna disclaimer Please 

Luna: Moonlion1994 Doesn’t own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s

Me: And let the truth or dare game begin


End file.
